


There's a Light (Over at the Bow Tie in Chelsea)

by lady_blackwell



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, M/M, and it's halloween, angie's in the shadowcast, peggy is single and horny, the boys want to get their girl laid, thor is rocky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_blackwell/pseuds/lady_blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve decide to take Peggy's Rocky Horror virginity on Halloween, much to Peggy's annoyance. Poor Peggy thinks she won't have fun, but perhaps the girl playing Janet will change her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Celine (stuunalee) and Hayley Atwell dubsmashing Rocky Horror for this.
> 
> The Bow Tie in Chelsea does show Rocky Horror on the weekends with shadow casts. However, I don't think their shadow casts have ever been made up of Marvel superheroes.

Of everything Peggy Carter could have possibly expected to happen on Halloween, coming home from the library to find Bucky Barnes, her roommate and ex-boyfriend's current boyfriend, lounging on the couch wearing a French maid's costume, pink feather boa, and an outlandish red wig was the last thing she could have possibly expected.

"I see you've decided to keep the party in the eyes of private company," Peggy said, dropping her purse on the coffee table and going into her room to retrieve her laptop. She knew that Bucky and Steve had some sort of plans for this evening, but she'd expected that they would be gone by the time she returned, leaving her with a quiet evening to do research for the analyst project due on her boss' desk by Tuesday. She knew the boys thought it was strange she didn't enjoy going out on these holidays, but being British she'd never really understood this whole "Halloween" nonsense. Steve also knew from dating her that even when it wasn't a holiday she generally abhorred going out to clubs and bars and hosting parties, preferring to spend quiet evenings  drinking in friends' homes, or watching movies and reading in her bed. He had continued to respect that even after they broke up, and even Bucky had learned to back off when it came to trying to cajole her into going out. That was what she loved most about her 'boys' - they respected her boundaries and always made sure she was comfortable in whatever social situation they happened to run into, and understood that after the insane work weeks she had Peggy preferred her weekends to mostly consist of quiet time. It was what made the three of them amazing roommates and best friends, even after she and Steve had broken up and he had started dating Bucky a year and a half ago.

However, tonight, it seemed as though her luck with them had run out.

"The thing we're going to doesn't start until midnight. And it's in Chelsea, so we don't have to leave until 11-ish. But what sort of deviant would I be if I wasn't in full costume all day?" 

"Have you asked her?" Steve called out from the bedroom he shared with Bucky, slightly muffled due to the door being closed. Peggy sat on the opposite end of the couch and opened her laptop, quickly pulling up her browser and tabbing her Gmail, Netflix and GrubHub.

"Let me lull her into a fall sense of security first," Bucky yelled back, and Peggy felt her skin begin to crawl. What in the hell did Bucky mean by that? Turning to look at him, Peggy noticed that he was smirking at her, and her sense of foreboding increased.

"Peggy," he began.

"James, no."

"Steve and I want you -"

"Absolutely not."

"To go out with us tonight."

"NO."

"But Peggyyyyyyyyy," Bucky whined, crawling over to where she was sitting and dramatically laying down his head in Peggy's lap, "Don't you want to have funnnnn?"

"Our definitions of 'fun' happen to be very different, James," Peggy replied, ignoring his dramatic pout as she continued to scroll through Netflix, "And I'll have you know that going out to a bar filled with drunks dressed in outlandish costumes is the exact opposite of my definition of fun."

"But here's the thing," Steve interjected as he returned from his bedroom, now clad in only a sparkly red bustier, black women's underwear, and - good lord, were those _fishnets_? "We aren't going to a _bar_. We're going to a movie."

Bucky nodded eagerly, flicking his boa into Peggy's face, "And what friends and roommates would we be if we didn't drag you out of the house on the most fun and spooky night of the year?"

Peggy sighed. "Boys, I thank you for your offer, but I'd much rather keep working on this project. Dooley will kill me if I don't have it on his desk before Tuesday."

Steve sighed, and glanced over at Bucky. Both of them knew it would be a hard-fought battle to get Peggy to go out, but dammit, it was one they wanted to win. Steve crossed over to where Peggy was on the couch and sat on the coffee table, gently pulling Peggy's laptop out of her hands and into his lap.

"Peg, how long has it been since you went out on a weekend spontaneously?"

Peggy casually shrugged, triumphantly wrestling her laptop from Steve's grip. If she ignored him, perhaps she could get him to back off.

"Peggy, it's been two years. We were still dating the last time you went out somewhere that wasn't a pre-planned event or a blind date that Howard set you up on. Now I know you enjoy your peace, and I respect that. Hell, we all do. But that doesn't mean you have to live like a hermit."

Bucky nodded in agreement, continuing to flick his boa into the air like a cat. "We worry about you, Peggy, and we're doing this because we love you. You're young. You're hot. You work yourself to death, and we all know it isn't just because your job is demanding. And all three of us know that this 'project' of yours will turn into you marathoning _Scandal_ for the 15th time."

Peggy stared at Bucky, who was now making his signature puppy-dog face, and then turned to look at Steve, who was giving her a similar look. _Good lord_ , she thought, _no wonder they were the proverbial 'perfect couple_ '. The longer they kept staring at her made her felt more uneasy and guilty. If there was one thing her military career taught her, it was knowing when to put up a fight and when to surrender. And judging from the fact that Steve and Bucky likely were not going to let this one go, or try to convince her to go out another time. Perhaps they were right; as much as Peggy hated going out the quote 'too much of a good thing' was true.

"Fine," she agreed, lifting a finger to shush their inevitable triumphant yells, "But I will ONLY go if you promise I will not be forced to drink that swill you call beer, and if you promise to not annoy me about going out for the next six months."

"Deal!" Bucky exclaimed, leaping from the couch and racing into his and Steve's bedroom, "I can't wait to show you the costume we picked out!"

Peggy sighed, shaking her head at Steve as he laughed at Bucky. If this was the price she would have to pay to get them off her back, so be it. But this night certainly was going to be a long one.

 


	2. How'd ya do I/See you've met my/Gay Italian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so it doesn't get confusing, here's the Shadow Cast:
> 
> Frank: Dum Dum 
> 
> Brad: Bruce
> 
> Janet: Angie
> 
> Riff Raff: Clint
> 
> Trixie/Magenta: Natasha
> 
> Columbia: Dottie
> 
> Rocky: Thor
> 
> Eddie/Dr. Scott: Tony
> 
> The Transylvanians: Sam, Maria, Wanda, Pietro, Vision

Shortly after she had agreed to go out, Bucky triumphantly presented Peggy with the outfit he had chosen for the night. While she loved the shockingly comfortable gold and black corset, Peggy had put her foot down when she saw the sparkly black booty shorts Bucky had picked out to match, opting to go for long, skintight black pants instead. A pair of killer heels sealed the deal, and after an obscene amount of time fighting with Bucky over his desire to embellish Peggy's forehead with a large 'V' written in bright red lipstick (a battle which she had sadly lost after Steve told her "You can get it done now, or you can get it done when we get there" and Bucky promised her unrestricted access to his eyeshadow collection for the next month), the three were off. Both Steve and Bucky had chosen to wear coats over their ensembles, citing the cold and slight, but still legitimate, fear of homophobia that still lurked in the back of their minds.

"Can you at least tell me what film warrants such outlandish attire?" Peggy asked as they waited to cross the street, "I can't remember any film that came out recently that involved grown men wearing fishnet stockings and French maid outfits."

"That's because it didn't come out recently, it came out during the 70s. Counterculture, and all that stuff," Bucky replied, waving his boa at some people he recognized.

"Well, not quite counterculture," Steve added as they continued walking, "It's called _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ , though most just call it Rocky Horror. When it was released it was one of the most queer-inclusive things to come out, and even if you weren't queer it gave people a free channel to show a side of themselves they wouldn't have the courage to show in their average lives. As for why people wear the costumes...well, all I have to say is you'll see. Trust me, people will be dressed in less and weirder stuff than we are."

At that, Peggy shrugged, and the group continued, only speaking when they passed by people who were dressed even more ridiculously than they were or when the boys complained how painful heels were. At last, they arrived at the Bow Tie, and Steve went off to purchase their tickets while Bucky dragged Peggy over to the props table and began loading her up with toilet paper, newspapers, and other items she didn't expect to be necessary at a film showing.

"I know you think this is weird, and it is but just follow along with us. If you just do what you see other people doing, you'll have a blast," Bucky explained as they walked back to Steve, Peggy trying to subtly glance at their fellow show-goers and failing. She was so intently staring at her surroundings that she almost ran into a woman dressed in a maid's outfit and a blond man, nude save for sparkly gold booty shorts, who were chatting with Steve.

"Peggy, this are Nat and Thor. They're part of the shadow cast - she's Trixie and Magenta, he's Rocky. They'll perform the show onstage while the movie is playing," Steve explained.

"Virgin, huh? You're in for quite a show tonight," Nat said as she shook Peggy's hand, "Halloween is usually pretty wild, especially for you guys."

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" a jovial voice explained from behind, and Peggy felt herself being lifted by a pair of familiar arms. She turned and felt her jaw drop to the floor as she took in one of her oldest friends in full makeup and wearing nothing but a sparkly corset, women's underwear, fishnets, and six-inch heels.

"Dum-Dum?" Peggy stuttered out, barely able to comprehend that this was her usually macho Army buddy.

"The one and only!" he replied jovially, striking a pose. "So, Cap and Buck were finally able to get you to come out. We're glad you're here - now I've got an extra excuse to show off." At that, Peggy laughed, but before she could interrogate him further, Nat interrupted her thoughts.

"It was nice to meet you, but the show is starting soon and we should get backstage. We hope you have a good time, Peggy!" she said as the three of them ran backstage. 

"C'mon, let's find a good spot to sit," Bucky said, and the three of them made their way into the darkened theater.

* * *

Despite the fact Peggy was feeling more comfortable about the whole endeavor, she felt she had certain lines that she did not want to cross. That line, currently, was getting up onstage for the 'virgin initiation', which Bucky was trying to goad her into participating in.

"You don't have to participate," Steve reassured her, "It's usually lots of fun. But this is a safe space. If you don't want to do it, you can stay here with us."

"And be shaaaaaaamed," Bucky added, shutting up when Steve glared at him, "But he's right. If you're uncomfortable, you don't have to."

Sighing at the both of them, Peggy turned forward when she heard Dugan come onstage. After introducing the rest of the cast (none of whom were as outlandishly dressed as Dugan) and reminding everyone of the theater's rules (Peggy couldn't help but giggle when he reminded everyone to keep their hot dogs in their pants), he made the announcement Peggy was dreading.

"Now, we know our Halloween showing is our most popular one. We know there are plenty of virgins for sacrificing!" At that the crowd cheered, and Peggy slumped forward, head in hands. "So, if you've got a V on your head and love throwing caution to the wind, get up onstage!"

Peggy groaned internally, and glared at Bucky when he started giggling. Before she could chastise him, she was tugged up from her seat by Natasha, who started leading her to the stage. "Don't worry", the other woman whispered, "It's just one of the cast members popping a balloon between your legs - I'll even pop it for you."

"Why couldn't they have told me that?" Peggy whispered as she joined the rest of the virgins in forming a line on the stage.

"Because Bucky is an asshole and Steve can be incredibly clueless," Natasha replied with an eyeroll before she rejoined her other cast members. 

"Never fear, young ones," Dugan said as members of the cast handed out balloons, "We keep it simple. Just blow them up as big as you can, then put them between your legs. Cherries will be popped tonight!" he said with a laugh. Peggy did as instructed, flipping off Bucky and Steve when she noticed them taking pictures in the front row. Tying off the balloon and placing it between her legs, she smiled in relieve as Natasha made her way over to her. But before the redhead could pop the balloon, she was tugged out of the way by another member of the cast. The woman was wearing a lavender suit, with dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

_Shit_ , Peggy thought. This woman was exactly her type.

"Back off, Romanov, this virgin is mine," the woman said as she placed a pin in her mouth and sensuously sunk to her knees in front of Peggy, causing the brunette's mouth to go dry. Lightly holding Peggy's hips and maintaining eye contact, she leaned forward and used the pin to pop the balloon between Peggy's legs.  _Jesus Christ_  Peggy thought as she felt the woman squeeze her hips before she stood up and pressed a kiss to Peggy's cheek. "Have fun," she whispered before running backstage. Peggy, half-shocked, half-dazed, managed to stumble down the stairs and back into her seat, Bucky greeting her with a wink and smirk.

This night was going to be a lot longer than she expected.


End file.
